Love, Revenge and Misunderstanding
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Hermione Granger adalah gadis biasa, namun hidupnya berubah semenjak ibunya meninggal. Dia terjebak dalam kelam yang berujung pada sebuah kenyataan, bahwa dia seharusnya tidak dalam takdir ini. OOC/AU Chapter 1 Masa Lalu dan Takdir. Mind to review guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Love, Revenge and Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Gaje! OOC! Typo dll.**

**Hai, balik lagi sama saya! Saya bikin fict baru nih :D padahal masih utang FF T^T**

**Dan untuk fict yang suram ini, semoga kalian berkenan ya :p**

**Mohon direview ya!**

**-Aurorafalter-**

Alunan musik dari piringan DJ yang tengah asik bermanuver menghentak-hentak membelai lantai dansa. Seluruh pengunjung tumpah ruah dilantai dansa sambil melenggak-lenggokkan pinggul mengikuti irama musik yang semakin lama semakin _upbeat_. Tak sedikit pula gerombolan pengunjung berkerumun memenuhi lounge disudut-sudut ruangan, menikmati bersloki-sloki minuman menyengat sampai mata berkunan-kunang. Di meja bar tak kalah ramai, kepiawaian bartender meracik minuman menjadi atraksi yang sulit untuk lewatkan, dia mencampur minuman dengan warn-warna yang menggoda, menambahkan soda, limun, atau zaitun untuk memperkuat rasa minuman untuk menciptakan minuman yang dapat membuat kantong pemilik pub berjubel dolar-dolar.

'Eyeslight' nama pub itu. Pub ini bukan pub yang tergolong istimewa, tidak terlalu besar, pengamanan juga tak terlalu bagus, namun satu yang membuat pub ini digandrungi muda-mudi maupun dewasa borjuis berdeposit miliaran dollar tertarik, kau tak perlu menunjukkan identitas untuk masuk, kau hanya perlu merogoh kocek untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Mau kau dibawah umur, balita atau kakek-kakek jompo kau bisa menikmatinya sesuka hati. Pub ini sering menjadi tempat transaksi narkoba, marijuana layaknya daun pinus, bisa kau temui dimana saja dan kau dapatkan layaknya permen mint. Jangan tanya kegiatan seks disini, lumrah kau melihat cewek melaukan _blowjob_ dikursi lounge, kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa melihat _live seks_ yang sengaja dipertontonkan.

Sering pub ini dikunjungi kelompok-kelompok gangster berjambang lebat, atau preman-preman bermuka sadis berambut cepak mengkilat. Jangan ditanya apa yang mereka lakukan disini, pertama minum, kedua minum, ketiga minum, keempat menggoda cewek seksi bahenol, dan kelima terlibat baku hantam sesama pengunjung pub. Mengapa terlibat baku hantam? Lihat poin keempat, paham? Apa? Belum paham? Oh mahsudku disini adalah pacar si cewek yang tak terima bokong ceweknya diremas atau siulan-siulan ganjen kenes anggota gangster yang seronok.

Tetapi ada satu yang berbeda dari ketua salah satu gangster jago kelahi ini, ketuanya terlihat kalem, simpatik dan berwajah cantik. Cewek ketua gangster itu duduk dimeja bar paling ujung, menyesap vodkatininya yang kedua sambil menerawang kosong kearah kerumunan budak-budak nafsu dilantai dansa. Pikirannya melanglang buana kemana-mana, kadang dia mengerjap tak fokus sambil menggoyang-goyang gelas setengah kosong ditangannya.

"Bos?"

"Hmm..."

"Kautampaknya terlalu mabuk?"

"Ha? Aku baru menghabiskan dua gelas dan kau bilang aku mabuk? Kau ingin besok hanya berjalan dengan kaki kirimu saja?"

"T... tidak bos, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Ssshhh pergilah, aku muak melihat tampangmu yang seperti gorilla haus kasih sayang!"

Setelah interupsi kecil dari anak buahnya, cewek itu menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sambil mengumpat dengan perbendaharaan kata yang menakjubkan. Hermione Granger, ketua gangster yang disegani, jangan salah dengan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti cewek lemah gemar menangis, dia mempunya kekuatan yang mungkin tidak bisa dibayangkan. Hermione adalah keturunan yakuza* yang terdampar di benua eropa bersama ibunya yang telah tewas karena tertabarak sedan mewah tak tahu adat. Dengan katana** yang selalu disarungkan dipingangnya yang ramping dia siap menebas siapapun yang menginterupsinya, tak pandang usia, gender atau strata, selama tangannya gatal dan nafsu predatornya meningkat, dia tak segan-segan mengayunkan katana itu dibagian tubuh yang terliat tak sedap dipandang matanya. Itulah yang membuat Hermione menjadi gangster yang dipuja sekaligus disegani lawan-lawannya, dipuja karena keseksian serta kecantikan rupa, disegani karena tangannya yang perkasa.

Dia memanggil bartender lagi, kali ini dia memesan sebotol besar brandy. Menakjubkan, dia meminumnya langsung dari botolnya tanpa sungkan-sungkan padahal beberapa pengunjung menatapnya dengan ngeri. Setelah menghabiskan sebotol brandy besarnya, Hermione benar-benar mabuk, pandangannya nampak kabur dan kepalanya mendadak berat untuk ditegakkan. Disaat mabuk, ini merupakan hal yang paling disukai Hermione, karena dia dapat melupakan kejadian saat ibunya meregang nyawa dibanjiri darah didepan matanya...

TBC

*yakuza: **Yakuza** adalah nama dari sindikat terorganisir di Jepang. Organisasi ini sering juga disebut mafia Jepang.

**Katana: **Katana** adalah pedang panjang Jepang.


	2. Chapter 2 Masa Lalu dan Takdir

Chapter 1: Masa Lalu dan Takdir

**Tittle: Love, Revenge and Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Gaje! OOC! Typo dll.**

**Hai, balik lagi sama saya! Saya bikin fict baru nih :D padahal masih utang FF T^T**

**Dan untuk fict yang suram ini, semoga kalian berkenan ya :p**

**Mohon direview ya!**

**-Aurorafalter-**

Hermione Granger adalah gadis biasa, namun hidupnya berubah semenjak ibunya meninggal. Dia terjebak dalam kelam yang berujung pada sebuah kenyataan, bahwa dia seharusnya tidak dalam takdir ini.

ooooo

Tampak gadis cilik tengah berlari-lari ditengah kerumunan hiruk pikuk masa yang berebut tempat terdepan dalam berjalan ditrotoar . London adalah tempat yang sangat asing bagi Hermione Kanagawa, seorang gadis kecil blasteran Inggris-Jepang. Ini adalah hari pertama bulan kedua dia berada di London, dia masih belum dapat menyesuaikan dengan suasana London yang riuh, padat dan individualis. London adalah kota yang keras, pernah suatu hari Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu karena tersesat di hari-hari pertamanya di London, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang sudi menolongnya, banyak orang yang melongok heran, namun selanjutnya mereka cuek bebek dan meninggalkan gadis cilik ini. Hermione bersama ibunya hijrah dari Tokyo menuju London akibat seringnya perseteruan antara ayah Hermione dan teman-temannya yang bias membahayakan hidup Hermione dan ibunya.

"Haha, wareware wa ima doko ni iru?"*

"Kono** Oxford Street, ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di London. Kita dapat menemukan apa saja yang kita mau disini, asalkan kita punya uang Mione."

"Eee, ara ara***. Jadi kita akan berbelanja disini? Aku ingin membeli baju-baju seperti yang dikenakan putri Cinderella, Haha!"

"Tampaknya putri Haha**** ini tidak sabar sekali untuk belanja hmm? Nah, ayo cari toko yang menjual baju Cinderella!"

Dengan semangat gadis cilik bernama Hermione Kanagawa berlarian kesana kemari mencari took yang menjual apa yang diinginkannya.

"Haha! Topiku jatuh disana," ujar Hermione sambil menunjuk tepi jalan yang cukup ramai.

"Mione, kau selalu ceroboh, baiklah Haha akan mengambilkannya, kau tunggu disini, ingat jangan kemana-mana! Ara?"

"Hai!"*****

Tanpa disadari oleh ibu Hermione sebuah sedan mewah berlari kencang kearahnya, karena sibuk meraih topi yang terjatuh ditepi jalan. Malang tak dapat dihindari, sedan mewah itu langsung menghajar tubuh kecil ibu Hermione sampai terpelanting beberapa meter kedepan. Orang-orang disekitar Oxford Street berteriak kaget melihat insiden itu dan buru-buru mengerubungi tubuh ibu Hermione yang berdarah-darah menganak sungai. Mobil sedan itu langsung tancap gas meninggaljan kerumunan yang lengah akan tersangka yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Haha…" teriak Hermione histeris.

Tujuh hari kematian ibu Hermione masih menyisakan luka yang mendalam bagi Hermione. Kini dia hidup sebatang kara di London, ayahnya yang seorang yakuza di Jepang tak mengetahui insiden tersebut. Tidak ada yang memberikannya kabar. Siapa yang hendak memberikan kabar? Hermione saja tak tahu nama ayahnya, alamat rumah mereka di Jepang apalagi orang lain yang notabene tidak kenal siapa Hermione itu.

Ini adalah malam ke tiga belas Hermione berdiri di Oxford Street, dia masih memegang teguh janji dimana ibunya menyuruhnya agar tetap ditempat ini dan tak pergi kemana-mana. Hermione selalu berharap ibunya akan datang mengembalikan topinya yang jatuh. Namun bak menegakkan pintalan yang basah, ibu Hermione tak akan pernah datang, dan menemaninya membeli baju Cinderella.

"Haha, kapan kau datang? Mione sudah patuh tetap tinggal disini dan tidak kemana-mana, ayo segera kita beli baju Cinderella," ucap Hermione lemah.

"Hei bocah,kenapa kau disini? Meratap-ratap seperti ayam kehilangan induk?" Sapa laki-laki asing bertampang meneramkan.

"A a aku Hermione, aku sedang menunggu Ibuku disini. Pa paman siapa?"

"Kau anak dari perempuan yang mati beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Ibuku belum mati! Dia sudah berjanji padaku memberikan baju Cinderella!"

"My my Hermione, kau mau bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"Tentu, apakah paman tahu dimana ibuku?" ucap Hermione sambil menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Ya, maka ikutlah denganku Hermione."

Ooooo

Alex Granger, anggota gangster paling ganas disaentero London. Hidupnya dihabiskan dengan membuat onar, dikejar-kejar polisi, transaksi narkoba, dan membunuh. Alex Granger, siapa tak mengetahui nama itu? Bagi sebagian orang Alex Granger dikenal sebagai tukang jagal manusia, dan sebagian lainnya mengenal dia sebagai orang yang wajib dihindari nomor satu. Sepak terjangnya yang brutal membuat dia menjadi favorit bos-bos mafia untuk dijadikan pemulus usaha menumbangkan musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Jika kemarin ada yang berani bilang Alex akan peduli terhadap sesama, kau mungkin harus bersiap-siap menatah nisan dengan ukiran namamu, namun tak lagi sekarang, dia telah memiliki putri yang cantik bernama Hermione Granger. Seluruh anak buah Alex sangat menyayangi Hermione. Hermione bak oase dipadang pasir Gurun Sahara, ia menjadi sosok pendingin Ayahnya yang terkenal bertemperamental tinggi.

Dibalik sikap dingin Alex Ganger , dia menyimpan harapan lebih agar Hermione dapat meneruskan jejak langkahnya menjadi gangster yang ditakuti. Hal itu diwujudkan dengan menggembleng Hermione dengan keras. Baik fisik dan mentalnya diasah dengan kelewang berujung tajam. Disela-sela latihannya, dia tak segan-segan menghadiahkan beratus-ratus pukulan jika Hermione berbuat salah. Dia tak mengenal kata gagal dalam hidupnya. Hermione harus berhasil, tak ada kata gagal yang bisa ditorehkan Hermione.

Hermione Granger tahu, ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun dia harus mendapat ratusan pukulan, dia mengerti itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang ayahnya kepada dirinya. Tak mungkin ayahnya membencinya, toh kalau ayahnya membencinya, tak mungkin kan sampai saat ini dia mau merawatnya? Anak yang tak tahu rimbanya, anak yang dia pungut dari pinggir Oxford Street. Dibalik sikap keras ayahnya, Hermione dapat melihat kasih sayang dalam diri ayahnya. Terbukti dia dapat mendinginkan emosi ayahnya yang meledak-ledak, dengan kata-kata yang lembut Hermione dapat menyiram api emosi ayahnya dengan butir-butir salju.

Hari ini Hermione genap berumur 18 tahun, sebuah bungkusan panjang dan selembar surat tergeletak dinakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membaca tulisan abstrak di kertas putih dengan semangat.

_Ayahmu, Kuroi Kanagawa telah tewas karena terlibat perselisihan_

_dengan teman sesame yakuza. Kuharap kau hidup denan tenang bersama ibumu di London_

_dan bersama surat ini ada bungkusan, bukalah, itu adalah peninggalan ayahmu yang terakhir._

_Gunakanlah jika kau membutuhkannya._

_Salam hangat, teman ayahmu._

Sedetik setelah membaca surat itu Hermione tertegun, dia sama sekali tak ingat dengan ayahnya yang di Jepang. Dia hanya mengenal ayahnya, Alex Granger. Dibukanya bungkusan panjang itu dengan hati-hati, takut isi didalamnya rusak. Sebilah pedang, yang biasa disebut katana terpampang didepannya. Tangannya bergetar membelai setiah senti katana didepannya, benda itu kuat.

Ooooo

Dibekali dengan dendam terhadap masa kecilnya yang kejam, Hermione menjadi sosok yang dingin, temperamen dan pendendam. Hari dimana ibunya tewas selalu membuatnya gila, dia selalu dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah, dia adalah penyebab ibunya meninggal. Padahal, nun jauh disana ada orang yang tertawa dingin mengamati berkas riwayat hidup Hermione.

Mabuk adalah solusi yang jitu untuk melupakan kejadian naas itu. Dia selalu bertekad akan mencari dan membunuh siapa yang menabrak ibunya, dia hanya berbekal ingatan sekilas tampang pria yang menabrak ibunya dan mulai melakukan misi balasa dendamnya.

Ooooo

Masih dalam keadaan mabuk Hermione meracau tak jelas sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan nada yang sumbang. Dia tak menyadari seorang pria duduk disampingnya menatap penuh minat kearahnya.

"Sayang sekali aku harus menemukan wanita secantik kau sendiri mabuk-mabukan nona? Merasa kesepian eh?"

"Yayaya, aku tahu aku cantik dan seksi. Hiks... _That's right_, kau menebaknya dengan tepan sekali pria tampan," ucap Hermione tak fokus.

"Mau melewatkan malam yang indah bersamaku nona?"

"Kau sedang merayuku ha? Kau tahu siapa aku? Hermione Granger, God of Gangster, hahaha!"

"Sepertinya aku terlihat layaknya pria culun yang tak tahu siapa kau Granger, monster cantik predator sempurna. Aku Tom, dan aku mengenalmu Granger."

"Waw, aku seperti melihat kunang-kunang melintas cepat kearahku!" dan Hermione benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

Ooooo

"Shit! Apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam? Bodoh sekali kau Mione!"

Dengan gontai Hermione memunguti pakainnya yang berserak tersebar dilantai kamar dan memakainya asal-asalan. Matanya nyalang memandang secarik memo yang membuat emosinya naik ketitik Fahrenheit.

_Well, aku menikmatinya semalam. Kau sangat liar Granger._

_Dan desahanmu yang erotis pasti akan membuatku masturbasi dengan mudah dikamarku._

_Sewa hotelnya sudah aku bayar. Dan terimakasih._

_P.S Lihatlah tangan kirimu, aku telah menandaimu._

"Argggghhhhhh!"

Ooooo

Hermione tengah duduk santai dikursi berlengannya dengan pongah. Kadang dia menatap ngeri pada tato baru dilengan kirinya. 'Riddle' begitulah tulisan tatonya. Hermione masih merutuk atas kecerobohannya semalam. 'Dungu sekali kau Mione!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Hari ini dia ada janji dengan Draco Malfoy yang hendak menyewa jasanya mengawal transaksi narkoba. Draco Malfoy, pria aristokrat sombong pemilik Malfoy Inc. Semua orang pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa sosok Draco Malfoy sangat bejat. Draco Malfoy, pria yang dipuja masyarakat London akan kebaikan hatinya, menyumbang sana-sini, berpidato demi kebaikan dalam organisasi amal terbesar di London. Draco Malfoy itu sampah, dan busuk tentunya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit Draco Malfoy," ucap Hermione dingin.

"Yah, kau tahu aku sibuk dengan penggalangan dana di Wiltshire."

"Ckck, busuk! Jadi seratus dolar per gram sabu Malfoy."

"Hn, kau selalu pasang tarif mahal padahal kita sudah lama berbisnis."

"Tidak ada tawar menawar, _take it or leave it_!"

"Baik, seratus dolar per gram, dan kau dapat sepuluh ribu dolar. Pastikan tak ada polisi yang dapat merusak bisnisku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Tom," Ujar Draco sambil menyorongkan paketan berbungkus kertas coklat.

Tom? Sepertinya Hermione tak asing dengan nama itu.

TBC

* Haha, wareware wa ima doko ni iru = ibu, kita sedang ada dimana?

** Kono: ini

*** Ara: mengerti

**** Haha: ibu

***** Hai: ya

Well ini adalah chapter kedua. Saya harap kalian menyukainya

Dan untuk kesalahan summary kemaren saya minta maaf sekali, otak saya mengalami disfungsi sepertinya hahaha. Terimakasih yang sudah review, itu akan menjadi semangat dan koreksi saya kedepannya

Salam hangat,

Aurorafalter


End file.
